Nami And The PigTailed Pirates
by ZoromeThePalindrome
Summary: This story is about an adventure... uh it isn't very funny but my aunt laughed her head from reading it so ya.. anyways a new crew mate is added along with another pirate crew.. this is my very first try at writing so be easy please! read to learn more!


((Tell me what you think.. if it sucks I'm not going to post it.. but I made it for my cousins birthday coming up... anyways don't worry about my bad spelling.. I think I spelled the marks mans name wrong... ehh.. anyways enjoy!!

OK this is one of my first fanfictions so don't hurt me.. oh and don't flame this one.. my second one you can flame cause I do find flames amusing plus they keep my feet warm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pig tailed pirates, the little girl and the new cursed fruit storm storm fruit which will be explained later on!!! YAY!!!!!!! ok now for the story!! oh wait!!!!! there is some fluff in this between my character and Zoro.. kinda father daughter type fluff.. but I'm not going to give it away so read!!! ok NOW! on with the story!!

Nami and the Pig-tailed Pirates!

It was a clear night on the grand line.. all was good and everyone was sleeping, Sanji and luffy in the mens dorm Zoro was sprawled on the deck while ussop was sleeping in the crows nest, in the girls dorm Nami was sleeping over her maps she had been working on while Vivi was sleeping in her bed book open on her stomach... chopper was the only one awake keeping watch while at the same time doing doctor things like making medicines and making sure everyone was heathy...

Suddenly as he lifted his eyes off of Nami's heath chart a ship caught his attention.. he looked hard and spotted a jolly roger flag.. he was scrambling to get everyones attention but just as he went to scream and wake everyone a cannon ball was launched at the go merry and it hit the wall of the girls dorm with a loud BOOM! waking everyone up.. Chopper ran to the girls dorm to check on everyone and found Nami grabbing one of her torn shirts "That shirt costed 2300 berries!" Vivi was sitting up with a frightened and surprised look on her face.. just then Zoro, Sanji and Luffy came down "What the hell" Zoro asked as he spotted the big hole in the wall Nami looked up and saw the ship coming closer just then ussop came down and looked surprised "what happened?" he asked groggy from sleep Nami looked up and pointed to the ship that was coming closer "That ship launched a stupid cannon ball and it ruined my clothes!" she shrieked out as she went from pointing at the ship to her dresser that was in splinters with some of the clothes torn and on fire...

Vivi looked at the ship "Uh guys lets focus on whats going on with the ship" she said finally spottingthe pirate flag... NAmi got her staff out and had a crazy looking smirk on her face her eyes covored by a shadow "Yes lets.. I'll show them how much I appreciat all my shirts being torn to sreads" she said finishing with a creepy laugh.. the guys looked at each other before Sanji came up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it I'll buy my sweet Nami-swan anything she wishes" Zoro smacked his forhead before grunting and walking away to go back to sleep "Well seeing how Namis all fired up I don't see how I'm needed" he said as he left. Luffy followed after "food, meat" she said with a big grin as he snuck into the kitien gaining Sanji's attention "LUFFY OUT!!'he screamed chasing after him.. ussop then sighed "Well I'm going to bed too.. these pirates don't seem to be trouble they must of just fired by accident"

Nami and Vivi looked at each other "Is it just me or are they taking this to easy?" Vivi said with confusion as to why they were going back to sleep while the pirates were still coming to them, Nami just shrugged.. "Well I guess ussopes right if they were after us and our bounty (meaning Luffys and Zoros) they would have come and done it already.. though lets keep an eye out" she said as she noticed the sun was beginning to rise with a yawn she went to her bed and sat down "Next island is two days away what am I going to do for shirts" she said with horror Vivi smiled "You can borrow some of mine.. I know you like your own style but its only for two days eright" she said with a smiled, Nami then smiled and nodded "Ya sure thanks" Chopper jumped up on the bed "uh guys.." Nami looked at chopper then noticed that about 6 pirates with pig-tails had come though the cannon ball hole in the wall and had guns pointed towards the girls and the small riendeer "uh oh" the girls said at the same time

The captian then came out he had the hole "Which one is the navigator of this ship, we had word it was a female named Name or was it Nami?" he said looking at his crew who all just shrugged Vivi looked towards Nami who gulpped.. she then sighed "Ya I'm the navagotor... what about it?" the captian then smirked "yes we need a new navigator and we won't have less then the famous Nami!" he said earning a baffled look from Nami, "I'm famous?" she asked looking at the pirates they all nodded, "Anyways come and we will give you all the riches and yadda yadda yadda just come quite and quickly before those other pirates come back" he said with some fear in his voice.. Nami looked at Vivi who nodded, Nami then stood "Ok I'll go" she said with a smirk, Chopper was sneaking out of the door to get the boys while Nami went to stall "But really everything I want?" the pirate captian nodded "Yes anything you want will be yours" Nami smirked "Really now and all I have to do is navigate?" the pirates nodded "Yes come along now" he said just then a gruff voice came from the door way "what the hell is this?" it was Zoro with his arms crossed over his chest

Nami smiled her stalling worked the pirates looked at Zoro in fear and the captian spoke calmly "oh nothing is coing on we're just..." not finishing he grabbed Nami threw her over his shoulder and ran to his ship followed by his crew.. they were to fast for Zoro or Vivi to help and Nami went screaming and Kicking till the pirate knocked her out.. with a luahg he waved to the straw hat pirates that were now all standing and looking out the hole wondering what the screaming was.. spotting Nami being dragged away they looked at each other now what?!...

Nami awoke tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and a little girl staring at her with curiousity Nami was surprised she looked like Zoro with green hair but her hair was her length Nami went to form words and ask some questions but her mouth wouldn't work the girl then smiled and stood up "Don't try to talk the cap'n put some medicine down your throat to keep you from screaming... but I haven't a clue why he gagged you as well.." she said she she crossed her tiny arms.."Well lets take it off" she then reached up and sat in Nami's lap and pulled the gag away from the navigators mouth "there" she said with a smile that could rival Luffys making Nami smile she felt a small prick but didn't think of it she just thanked the girl, "thanks" she saidshe then looked surprised she was able to talk, the little girl nodded "I gave you the atidote you needed feel like a prisonor her" she said as she left Nami's lap she then saluted mockingly "My name is Zorome or Palindrome in Japanese if you want to get tecnical" she said with a smile she sat back down

"I love double numbers.. I find myself staring at the clock when its 11:11 or when its 12:12.. or 10:10 or- well you get the picture"she said with a smile still on her face "I was taken from my home and the captian didn't like my other name so he renamed me after he found out I love palindromes" she frowned "I don't remember my name so don't ask" she then smiled again "So your the navigator?" your too pretty to be one though.. but I guess that just means more girl power right!" she said as she tilted her head.. "I'm notthat special I'm just the musican.. and my dream is to fill the sea with beautiful music!" she said as she pumped her fist in the arm she was deadly serious but she broke it when she laughed and nodded "Yup the best musican" walking over to Nami she looked at her "So where did cap'n steal you from? did you have family? friends?" she asked sitting down in the girls lap again. Nami just smiled "I'm a pirate and he stole me from my crew" she said simply enjoying the girls company all the while missing everyone back in the go merry

"Oh" the girl said sadly but then cheered up "What were there name and what were they like?" she asked making Nami grin she then sighed "Well there was luffy the captian.. he loved food and is very goofy kinda like you and loves his straw hat, then there is Zoro he is serious.. unless he is drunk then he loosenes up.. he loves his swords more then anything else... aside his life of course, then there is ussop the best liar and story teller.. he is goofy and rather coward-like but still a nice person.. there is then sanji, he loves cooking and woman.." she said the last part with a smile she then contined "and then there is Vivi she isn't a pirate she is a princess and she is trying to save her home from a war.. she is kinda and rather sweet" she finsihed with a smile "How is your crew?" she asked the girl smirked "Mean and smelly" Nami laughed "what is the pirate crews name?" the little girl smiled "look at there hair they all have..." Nami thought back.. "pig tails.. they are called the pig tailed pirates?!" she said with a giggle, Zorome nodded and joined in

Suddenly the Captian came in "Zorome go to your room" he said as he looked at Nami Zorome looked difaiantly at the captian "But she's my new friend and your not going to take something else away from me!" she yelled out the captain looked at the girl and then smacked her hard making her crash into the wall "Zorome!" Nami called out as she checked to see if the girl was ok the captian laughed "she is stronger then that!" he walked over to Nami "And you better be two cause my vice captian might have been nice, but I sent him to fool you into coming, tough it didn't matter since you didn't come willingly anyhow" he stopped and pondered on something "You are the first grown woman on this boat and I think we need to celebrate" he said with lust as he stared at her making a chill go down her spine.. Zorome then came behind him and punched him "Leave her alone!" she cried out with tears in her eyes, Nami looked at the girl with worry her cheek was bruising and looking red.. the captian laughed and picked her up from her collar "Shut up brat no need to get jelous" he then flung her at the wall knocking her out...

The captian then heard his vice captain call him "Atlas I must leave" with a laugh he bent over and made a long gash in her leg "that will keep you from running if the brat wakes and decides to try to run and try mutiny, calling guards to gaurd the room he left the room.. growling Nami looked at the limp girls body "Zorome are you ok.." she called out in worry 'please be ok' she thought in her mind she started looking around for something to cut her ropes with... suddenly a bird flew though the window.. it looked at the girl on the floor and flew to her and cawed in fright, Nami looked in wonder.. the bird then cawed again and went over to Nami and started biting and nawing the rope.. the beak then cut though the rope and freed Nami's arms.. she then worked on her feet rope and then limped to the girls limp body after thanking the bird

The bird cawed and flew out the window, Nami grabbed the girl in her arms and went to the bed that was in the room.. she put the girl on the bed and covered her up with the blanket and kept watch over the girl.. she had a broken rib and a broken leg.. where was chopper when he was need.. with a sigh she looked at her bleeding leg.. if she didn't cover it most likely it would get infected... she saw that there was a dresser.. walking over she spotted a black pair of rather tight pants and a black tight fitting tank top with Bitchin' across the top in big red letters.. sighing and looking at her soaked and dirty clothes she quickly changed.. she then used her shirt as a bandage "my last shirt" she said with a frown as she watched it slowly turn red as she tied it around her swollen, bloody leg.. with another sigh she limped over to the girl and watched her sleep.. she then felt sleepy from the loss of blood and fell asleep

The boys watched in horror as the ship slowly left Vivi got up slowly with a look of dread "now what are we going to do" she asked sadly as she looked at the boys Sanji looked like he wanted to cry.. "oh Nami-swan I've failed you!!!" he cried out earning a smack from Zoro "shut up ok.. she isn't dead.. she just was kidnapped.." he said, Luffy looked at the ship "Well without Nami we can't get to the grand-line and without Nami my crew isn't complete!" he said with a frown... Vivi looked at them all and replied "we got to help her.. but does anyone know what to do..." she asked, most of the time it was Nami who gave them direcitons on how to move the boat...

Sanji nodded as did ussop, Zoro and Chopper "ok good lets go get Nami back" Vivi said with a determinded smile on her face she then left to go onto the deck to start the chase.. the boys followed and they started their chase of the boat... they keept a good distance away until the boat stopped they then creeped next to the boat.. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji creepyed aboard and Vivi kept the boat from moving by silently putting down the anchor while Chopper got ready to take care of any injurys the crew may get saving the Navagator...

Zorome awoke to see she was covered.. she looked around for Nami afraid of what happened and noticed that she was asleep right next to her.. she absentminededly patted her head and sighed she kept from crying and tried to get up but the pain was to great she cried out and woke Nami up.. "don't get up your broke a rib and I think your leg" Zorome nodded and bit her lip "what are we going to do Cap'n is going to break you in!" she cried outin dispair.. Nami smiled bitterly "don't worry I have a feeling my crew will come before that happens.. and if they don't I can handle myself.." she sighed and watched the little girl 'she looked so much like Zoro..' she shook her head.. just then Zorome spoke up "Those clothes.. did you get them from the dresser?"

Nami nodded "ya.. my clothes were wet and dirty from my scruff with the vice captian" she replied a giggled rippled in the air from Zorome "you look bitchin'" she said with a smile on her face dispite the pain she was in.. Nami smiled sadly and giggled along "so your going to be a singer are you?.. do you want to sing a song?" Zorome looked happy again and nodded.. she then started singing ((ok this is where you go and click the link (((or copy past what ever this is))) ( and listen to the song.. I'm not adding the lyrics cause I'm lazy so just close your eyes and listen to the song... and picture a little girl singing the song ))

Nami smiled as the little girl finished the song.. Nami silently clapped making the girl smile suddenly a two thumps were heard along with "I think shes in here,... no here stupid love cook... Luffy get away from that!" Fearing the worse Zorome gotout of the bed not caring about the pain she felt, she then buried her head in Nami's stomach and whimpered.. NAmi looked surprised but then strocked the girls head.. "its ok" she whispered out.. just tthen the door opened and their stood Zoro.. and Sanji who then glared at something that turned out to be Luffy taking his time

Zoro looked at the small ball that had hid herself or at least tried to hide herself in Nami's arms "whats that?" Luffys reply came louder then needed which earned him a group shhhhhhhhhh! from the two boys that pulled him into the room and closed the door.. "Sanji then walked over to Nami and took her hand "I've come to save you Nami-swan!", Nami smiled and pulled her hand away "thanks can we leave now this place is creepy" she left the part of how she needed to have Zorome checked out and how she might need her leg stitched up by Chopper.. "What is that your hiding?" Zoro asked as he saw the small girl move.. when she heard his voice she tensed and froze... "Don't worry" she said kindly to the small girl "Zoro this is Zorome.. or Palindrome in japanese if you want to get technical" she quoted Zorome.

Zoro froze as did Sanji "Zoro...me?" they said together.. the girl came out of hiding and nodded shyly "yes?" she asked Nami sighed "like i said lets go" gathering the girl in her arms she got up.. she winced but hid it quickly not wanting to worry anyone.. he gash was sore and hurt badly but that didn't matter at the moment leaving did.. just then when she stood her hole length Sanji grew hearts for eyes and started drooling, Zoro looked at her shirt "Bitchin?" with a smirk he shook his head and got Sanji to stop staring with a hard smack "time to leave" Zoro said he opened the door and looked both ways.. just then they made a mad sprint to the Go merry... Nami's leg started to burn and bleed again making her fall to the ground.. she made a loud thump on the ground and cried out... "WHAT WAS THAT!!" a voice screamed out.. Nami began to panic.. Zoro looked back and noticed that Nami was on the ground.. with a frustrated sigh he ran back and picked her up along with the smaller girl and started running towards the Go merry again... "what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled out earning a small smack from Nami.. "Nothing just run!" she said desepretly, Xoro didn't fight he just ran to the Go Merry

Nami didn't say anything he leg hurt to much and the faster they left the fast the litter girl would get freedom from this horror of a life... when they got on the Ship Vivi Smiled at Nami and looked surprised when she saw a little girl but then when an alert went out on the Pig tailed pirates boat Vivi lifted the anchor and they were off to the next island...

Nami was plopped on the railing as Zoro started to try to catch his breath.. he handed the little girl to Nami... The girl was sleeping or had fainted..it didn't matter which she was out and Nami was some how glad.. she didn't have to be scared or surprised... suddenly Nami felt dizzy and fell foward.. she was caught by Zoro "hey what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked with his gruffy voice.. she pointed to her leg and then fainted in Zoro's arms.. the last thing she heard was Zoro's worried voice calling for Chopper

Waking up in the boys dorm she found she was sleeping in sleeping in Zoro bed.. she blushed as she took a deep breath.. she then spotted Zoro talking to Chopper.. she went to get up but felt the small girls head on her shoulder and noticed that she was hugging the older girls waist with a smile she kept still so she wouldn't wake the smaller girl..."so chopper it was just blood loss?" Zoro's gruff voice asked confused to why Nami fainted, The small doctor nodded "Ya they cut her leg and she lost alot of blood, she will be fine now, thanks for the blood by the way Zoro" the riendeer said "oh ya no probelm" the swordsman said nonchalantly "and hows the little girl... Zorome" he asked.. that girls name would take a little while to get used to so close to his name.. it wouldn't bother him if she didn't look like him but she did and it was rather stange to him.. the small doctor sighed "now she is a little more in trouble.. she had a bruise on her cheek which will heal later on, 2 broken ribs and a broken leg" Zoro sighed "but she'll live right?" Chopper's voice was cofedent "of course she's fine after her bones heal she will be like new" Zoro thanks the small reindeer and walked out of the mens dorm room.. feeling tired she shut her eyes and feel asleep...

Waking up to the smell of food she noticed that Zoro and Sanji had food and drinks.. "Here Nami-Swan" Sanji said as he put the food down he the moved and let Zoro put the drinks down.. Zorome moaned lightly.. she then went still and her nose did a little dance ((like sniffing, a sniffing movement)) she then broke out in a smile and mouthed the word "food..." her eyes then opened and saw everyone.. at first she was shocked but then remembered everything.. "dad?" she asked as she stared at Zoro in disbelief making Zoro tense and freeze "huh? I an't no ones father" he said Zorome looked closer and shook her head "ya your right you just look like him.." she then saw the food.. she then grinned like luffy.. which made everyone including Zoro laugh.. "she grins like luffy" Vivi said from the doorway with her own smile on her face..

Nami nodded "ya she does.." Nami said.. she then reached for the plate and gave it to the smaller girl who nearly inhaled it.. Nami smiled and slowly ate her own food.. Zorome then nipped at her juice as she stared at Sanji... Nami ate wuickly and finished she then looked at Zorome "curly... brow...weiiiiiird" Zorome whispered making Zoro laugh in the corner.. Sanji looked surprised then shook his head "yah whatever" he then grabbed the dirty plates and left grumbling... "I think I like you kid" Zoro said with a laugh.. he then got up and was going to leave when Nami began to feel weird... it began to rain, then snow, then rain thenstorm then it was sunny.. Ussop yelled out in surprise "WHAT THE!!" Sanji cried out.. as he got wet, then froze, then got wet again, then froze, then thawed... Zorome looked at Nami and then yelled for the cook "CURLY BROW!!" she cired out.. the cook came into the room with a frown "WHA?" he cried out Zorome gave him a frown "what did you feed Nami-chan?" she asked frightened, Sanji smiled I found a wonderful looking fruit on the other pirate ship and thought Nami-swan would love it!" her gushed, Zorome looked sad, then angry "THAT WAS THE STORM STORM FRUIT CURLY-CHAN!" Sanji looked bewildered "Storm Storm fruit?" he asked with panic Zorome nodded "The storm storm fruit is a rare cursed fruit that lets you control the weather.. its said when you first it it the weather goes crazy for about 5 seconds... like it just did" she looked at Nami...

Nami looked grave "great so I'm going to never be able to swim again?" she asked the little girl, Zorome shook her head "Nope its rarer then the other cursed fruit since it doesn't take away the power to swim but it actially makes you a better swimmer.. it would be stupid if the fruit made you unable to swim and you make a storm and might end up falling into water and then drowning since the fruit took away your ablility to swim right" she said with a small frown.. Nami nodded "yes it makes sense" she shook her head then glared at Sanji.. "I'm never eating your food again", Sanji then cried out "oh Nami-swan I'm sorry please forgive me!!!"... Nami nodded "fine I forgive you.. at least I won't drown if I go in water... and it does help a navigator to control the weather..." she looked dreamy for a moment before smiling "oh well".. shrugging she picked up the little girl and hugged her "Your so cute..." she said nuzzling the girl making the little girl giggle.. Sanji breathed a breath of relief and calmed down.. "well I'll go and get lunch started knowing Luffy he is prabably already hungry..." he then left the room and left Zoro and the two girls alone much to Sanji's dismay.. but he couldn't help it...

Zorome giggled again.. Nami let her go and Zorome jumped down from the bed carful of her leg.. she then limped over to Zoro and smiled.. "What do you want?" he asked with a glare.. Zorome giggled and then gave him a small peck on the cheek and then copied him by sitting on the ground and placing one hand on her knee and the other on her fack swords.. Nami sat up in bed.. she was silent for a moment before covering her mouth she hid a giggle for Zoro's face was priceless... Zoro then cracked a smile and patted her head "like I said before I think I like you kid.. your not half bad" with a smile Zorome laid her head on his stomach and hummed a song.. just then Luffy came into the room.. "So this is my new crew member?" he asked hyper... Nami smiled.. Zoro told me at one point you wanted a Cook and a Musician, well seeing how we got the cook which is Sanji, Zorome is a singer or in other words a musician" Zorome smiled "Yup, not just any musician I'm going to be the best singer in the grand line! I'm going to bring music to the musicless seas!" she said as she shook and pumped her fists making her point with body movements.. Luffy smiled and walked over to her "Awesome and I'm going to be the king of pirates!" he said with his cheeky grin.. Zorome then smiled her own cheeky grin and replied "I don't doubt it for a moment!" Luffy smiled "I like you", Zorome giggled and replied "And I like you too" she then got up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek right next to his scar... she then got up an dlimped over to Nami "Well I'm tired time to sleep" she went to get up but couldn't.. Nmi went to pick her up but Zoro was there before and placed her on the bed..

With a smirk Zoro left the room followed by a smiling Luffy.. about an hour later Luffy's voice screamed out "ISLAND!! ISLAND!!!" Nami woke up as did Zorome.. they looked at each other smiled then got out of bed.. Zorome was in Nami's arms begin careful of her leg.. Nami's leg was feeling better but she still limped on it since Chopper said to not put to much wieght on it... an island was in sight and everyone was rather excited about it... .. finally they landed in the harbor.. Luffy went with Sanji to get more food, Ussop went to get some more tricks and parts for his new idea's for weapons and Vivi watched the ship while Nami, Zorome and Zoro went clothes shopping much to Zoro's horror... "Relax Zoro I'm not going to take forever,, I just wants some clothes so I'm not running around in the same dirty clothing everyday" Zoro seemed to take that to hard and relax a little.."Uh Zoro can you do a me a favor and hold Zorome for me?" Zoro surprising nodded and took the small girl.. Zorome sqeualed and laughed as she played with his short hair making the swordmaster smirk "ok I'll be quick" limping into the store she took about ten mintues and came out with some clothes for her and the smaller girl...

As sun began to set.. Zoro, Nami and Zorome were sat on the deck and watching the sun set as they waited for everyone to come back.. when everyone came back Nami made a announcement"Hey guys Its not really important but do you guys want to see something intresting and rather amusing?" when everyone nodded including Luffy she smiled.. ok come here Zorome... the little girl jumped out of Zoro's lap and came over.. "ok sit down and wait about five mintes later Zorome came out of the bathroom followed by Nami.. she was wearing a strawhat with a red vest, blue long shorts and sandles.. she had a marker mark that was the copy of Luffy's scar.. everyone was silent for a moment before laughter among the crew broke out "She looks like Luffy!" Vivi said with a smile.. "that isn't all" Nami said with a smile.. they dissipeared again and when they came out Zorome was dressed in a suit with a lollipop in her mouth.. her eyebrow was marked like Sanji's.. just like before everyone was quite, then they all broke out in laughter.. "theres even more I got an outfit that resembles all of us just for the fun of it!" she laughed Nami and Zorome went into the bathroom and then came out.. this time she was dressed like Zoro with 3 fake swords, a white shirt, a hamaka, slacks, boots she then copied Zoro's trademark smirk which made everyone break out in hollaring laugher.. Nami the picked the small girl up "Four more more outfits.." everyone noded and wiped away tears.. mintues later the girl came out looking like chopper with a blue marked nose, a hate with fake antlers and pants she had a skin colored shirt on and had brown shoes and gloves on so it looked like she had hooves.. Chopper blushed, while the others laughed "We got two Choppers!" Luffy laughed out while even Zorome giggled.. going back tree more times she came out looking like Vivi, then she came out as Ussop and then finally she came out looking like Nami'' laughter rang into the early night as everyone talked about the little costume show...

As it began getting late... they eat dinner which was a meat filled meal with tangerine cupcakes, then with yawns they all retired.. Nami went into her room with Zorome and Vivi while Zoro went to sleep outside inbetween the two dorms doors, Ussop then went to sleep in the crows nest, while Sanji and Luffy went to sleep in the mens dorm.. with final yanws and goodnights to everyone in the ship everyone closed there eyes and went to sleep without a second though

((ok thats the end... well It was meant to be a oneshot but I left room for more or at least another chaper.. its up to you people if you want me to continue it or leave it as a oneshot))


End file.
